Venus Grant Me One Wish
by silver dream
Summary: Caleb is having a tough time with love. He asks the great Venus, Goddess of love and fate for a little help. But is the power of love strong enough to bring him and his love together? R&R no flames!


**Venus Grant Me One Wish**

**By: Silver Dream**

* * *

So, this is my one shot story of Caleb's battle with his heart! I guess every man has to ask a Goddess for help sometime! **

* * *

**

**Disclaimers: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or anything connected to it. Okay, read on.**

**

* * *

**

**Caleb's POV:**

_ There she is. Beautiful as always. I need to tell her sometime. Who knows, she _

_could like someone else by now. I could loose my __chance. Okay, I need to tell her. Today. _

I walked down the cold street toward her home. She was standing by the window. Gazing at

the full moon. She looked calm. She'd always be safe with me. Safe. But was she safe?

Maybe not. She's always fighting, risking her life to help me and my cause. I wish I could

make her stop. Every time something happens to her, like getting hit unconscious by Cedric's

tail, I get so mad, I swear I'd cut that snake's tail clean off. But I couldn't do that. She'd find

out I loved her. But I do love her. So so much. But what if she doesn't love me back? I could

tell her everything, let myself gush my feelings for her. The worst thing she could say is 'no',

right? Oh, well.

I continued walking toward her home. I wished that she'd just come out and tell me

she love me too. But life isn't like that. There's no way to make it your way. Sure, you control

your own fate, but not destiny. I hope she's my destiny. She controlled earth, but not what

happens on it. I wished I could control something, something like love. But than I'd seem kinda

girly. Controlling love. But there would be a little problem. A little thing called free will. I

couldn't just make her love me. But I wish I could. Before I knew it, I was standing at her

door. My hand was reaching out. I curled it into a fist. With my knuckles, I knocked on her

door. My knuckles stung from knocking a little to hard. A little girl who looked just like her

opened it. I smiled at the little child and asked, "Hello, um, is your sister home?" She smiled

back at me and said, "Yes. But why would you want to talk to her?" I pushed the little girl

lightly aside and gazed into the living room. There she was. _Okay, Caleb. Just go up to her _

_and __tell her how you feel. But first, Goddess Venus, master over love __and fate, please, _

_grant __me one wish. Help my have the confidence to tell her how I feel and give her heart _

_all __the love the world will allow me __to give. You know that I would die to hold her in my _

_arms. I would give my life to kiss her just once. Please, Venus, this is all I ask. _

Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed with my love for her. Then she turned. Her golden hair

dancing in the wind as her pale face turned, her crystal blue eyes locking with mine. Her ruby

lips gently opening. "Caleb!" She smile, her face becoming even more beautiful. She walked

toward me and brushed her hand on my arm. I smiled at her beauty. "What are you doing

here?" She asked, her eyes never leaving my gaze. "I c-came to t-tell you that I-I." She

laughed. At me. My heart sank. I guess she sensed my sorrow. "Caleb, what's wrong?" Her

angel-like voice sang. I looked out at the moon. _Please Venus. Help me. _She caressed my

face with a soft fingertip. I put my arms around her waist and she looked surprised. "Caleb, I

need to tell you something…" I stopped her voice by placing my lips on hers. It seemed like

hours until I pulled away. She looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, I d-don't know

what came over me." She just smiled at me and gently placed her lips on mine once more.

When her lips left my mouth I could still taste her. It tasted like flowers and spring. "Don't say

anything. I know why you did that. I love you too Caleb." _So that wasn't too hard, all I had _

_to do was go up to her and kiss her. Easy. And now I know. She loves me too. Wow, and _

_I thought I __needed help from Venus. Well, I did. I had know idea what to do. But Venus _

_did. She helped me. And for that, Venus, thank you. Thank you for __everything. _

I held her in my arms. He face was resting in my chest. I listened to her. She was

whispering something. "Thank you Venus. I knew you could get him to confess."

So that's how it happened. How I found my power to tell her how I felt. And I did.

Now, I'll never leave her for anything. Or for anyone. She's my heart and I can't live without

her. My love. My goddess. My dream come true. Cornelia Hale.

* * *

**So, this was my onestot story of Caleb and his dream girl! Remember, if you liked it R&R! But no flames! Thanks for reading! And if you love CxC stories send LoveRose a message! Okay! Love ya! Silver Dream**


End file.
